Stress Management
by Dionysus S
Summary: And a few times...they did this. Tsunade grinned again, and tilted her head to the side, enjoying their closeness. “Kiss me, Shizune.”


**Title: **Stress Management  
**Pairing: **Tsunade x Shizune  
**A/N: **Written for the Naruto Yuriswap on LJ.

* * *

So she was a little drunk...okay, maybe that was an understatement.

Tsunade's fingers teasingly cupped the side of Shizune's face, playing with the short strands of black hair. Her attendant was more withdrawn, leaning back against the small, brown couch, tilting her head back just a little.

The older woman smiled to herself, the telltale flush on her cheeks more obvious than it had been just an hour ago. "Come Shizune." She ordered, slipping her hand away from the other's face. She leaned back comfortably on the sofa, looking down at her assistant.

Heh, it'd been pretty easy, worming her way out of all that paper work tonight. Even though Shizune had been so adamant, Tsunade had promised her that after going out for a little fun, she'd 'get right back on the work'. The black haired woman had been skeptical, sending the Hokage a frustrated look.

But she had managed to brush it off, and (quite overbearingly) repeated over and over to her that they _were_ going.

Of course, Shizune had no other choice but to comply. Yes, she had vehemently repeated that they should head back home now, and get started on those grievances, but Tsunade just told her to "Chillax" (something she'd learned from Ino and Naruto). And then she went back to pouring more sake into the small cup, with a serious look on her face.

All of which Shizune drank without any problems or protests.

Shizune had gathered some tolerance on the rare nights they went out together. However, not even ten minutes later, the younger woman was swooning just a bit, slurring words a little and her face flushed a bright pink. Her highly annoying run-on sentences about 'working' had actually died down to just a single word or two.

"Maybe we should go to the local casino after this." Tsunade had suggested; she only giggled when her assistant actually shot her a stern look, and told her that she'd been kidding. Damn it, though: Shizune was still–amazingly–coherent. Or maybe she'd trained herself to glare whenever the words 'money', 'gambling', 'drinking' or basically anything to do with 'fun' came up: no matter what situation she was in.

So she had continued to pour more sake into for her, conversing amiably about how surprised she was at the ninjas in this village, and how well -insert a few people here- were growing. Actually, it was more Tsunade talking and Shizune repeatedly nodding her head. Only when she deemed that her assistant had had enough did Tsunade actually say that they should leave.

Shizune had no problems with that: fact was, she just merely nodded again and quickly got to get to her feet, almost falling in the process. With an apology to the store owner, the Hokage wrapped an arm around Shizune's waist, heaved her up and walked out.

Once they had reached their destination, Shizune basically fumbled around: banging into things, muttering slurred nonsense under her breath ("Since when was _thaaaat_ there, Ladddy Tsunade?") and finally ended up slumping against a couch in the dimly lit room.

And Tsunade decided to take advantage of that. Hell, an (even slightly) drunk Shizune was much more fun than a sober one.

And way less of a prude. Experience had taught her that.

Tsunade, again, smiled triumphantly when Shizune slowly got up from the floor and turned to face her. She raised a finger, wagging it back and forth–silently commanding the other to come closer.

Without uttering a word, Shizune placed her knee on the couch and put one hand on the arm, while the other was on Tsunade's shoulder to steady herself.

The Hokage grinned again, tilted her head to the side, enjoying their closeness. "Kiss me, Shizune."

"My lady..." Shizune started, eyes hazy.

She simply moved her face just a tad bit closer, "Shizune..." The blonde repeated, narrowing her own eyes. "I gave you an order."

"B-but Lady Tsunade..." Whether it was intentional or not, Shizune also moved herself a little closer. "I can't..."

"I'm ordering you to kiss me." Her voice was low but firm. And, damn it, Tsunade felt a shiver of anticipation flow through her as she said those words. Getting a kiss out of her assistant had always been a trying task; a sober Shizune was usually more evasive, and sometimes she would usually give up on trying to get one out of her

When Shizune was like this, however, it was a different story.

Their foreheads were almost touching from their proximity. Both women stared into each other's foggy eyes, their breaths quickening with every passing second. Tsunade's expression hardened; did she have to give the command again? For the third time?

Just as she was about to issue another warning, Shizune licked her lips once before diving in, crushing Tsunade's mouth under her own.

Tsunade let out an appreciative grunt, wrapping an arm around the other's waist, bringing her down closer. Shizune's slightly exposed chest pressed against her own, causing both of them to shudder.

Tsunade's hand ran up Shizune's back, latching onto her attendant's obi. Tugging a few times, she managed to loosen the white cloth, allowing the fabric to fall from her fingers. Her mouth continued to work feverishly, slanting her head to the side and moving up a little, trying to deepen the kiss. When her hand slipped down to Shizune's firm rear, she gave it a hard squeezing, causing the other's lips to part in a gasp.

Just the opportunity she wanted. Tsunade's tongue deftly slipped past Shizune's lips, probing around her mouth, brushing against her teeth, slipping past the roof of her mouth. When Shizune groaned, and started using her own tongue to rub against Tsunade's, trying to pin her's down, the older woman grinned just slightly into the kiss.

After a few more minutes of an intense battle between their tongues–which, of course, Tsunade won–she pulled away. Shizune's eyes slowly opened, and her moist lips were still parted, panting heavily.

"My...lady?"

Tsunade gently pushed Shizune back, watching with a look of appreciation as her deep blue kimono began to slip from her shoulders. The cloth around her waist had already dropped to the floor, which had gone unnoticed.

Still somewhat sober herself, Tsunade lifted her own chin up, staring at the woman standing before her. Whether she was high strung and worrying over stupid shit, or calm and serene like this, she always looked so...pretty. The nonchalant, casual, uncaring way she was standing right now: one hip popped to the right, her hands dangling at her side, the cool expression...Shizune looked beautiful.

Tsunade swept a hand over her own collarbone, checking her attendant out and trying to ignore that all-too-familiar feeling welling up inside her. Now how far would they be getting tonight?

"Your clothes," Tsunade propped her arms up on the back of the couch, smiling teasingly at her. "Shizune, you know what to do next..."

She didn't argue this time around. In two easy motions, Shizune brought both of her hands to the front of her kimono, took two separate parts and opened it, allowing Tsunade to see the bare skin underneath.

A smirk that she couldn't help came upon her face, and her expression clearly showed that she was impressed. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time she'd seen her assistant's naked body.

Or the last either.

Wordlessly, Shizune let the robe slip to the floor, revealing her already hard, pink nipples (no bra, eh?), "Do you like what you see, Lady Tsunade?" Her voice was soft and, surprisingly clear too. As Tsunade slowly got to her feet, pretending to closely examine Shizune, she began to wonder whether or not the woman's mind had already begun to clear up.

Or perhaps she hadn't been that plastered to begin with.

"Of course." Grasping Shizune by her shoulder, Tsunade gazed into her black eyes and brushed a finger against her warm cheek. She stared back up at her, eyelids closing halfway.

...Shizune stressed too much.

Tsunade kissed her once on the mouth, then again, and then one more time before brushing her lips past her cheek and down to Shizune's neck. Sucking on the skin hard, she began to move her other hand up and down her back.

No matter how many times Tsunade would tell her assistant to calm the hell down, Shizune never would. It was always "The deadline is tomorrow" this, or "You're spending too much money" that. And when she wasn't all up in her business (not that Tsunade really minded), she was worrying over the other ninjas in the village, or what to feed Tonton, or just whatever.

Shizune moved her hand over Tsunade's still clothed shoulder, reached up to her face and entwined her fingers in her blonde hair. She opened her mouth, letting out even puffs of air as the other's mouth bit teasingly into her flesh before sucking away the pain. Shizune's breath hitched and she pushed herself forward, pressing their bodies together.

Jiraiya liked spying on unsuspecting women, Orochimaru apparently enjoyed being around younger men, Kakashi usually read, Sakura solved complicated problems, Naruto ate an enormous amount of food...; people had various ways of dealing with stress. It just so happened that Tsunade's was gambling, constant procrastination and (along with Jiraiya) drinking.

Tsunade's lips left the soft skin on her shoulder, and she turned around, drawing Shizune back onto the couch. She gave her another long, soft kiss before kneeling on the ground. Moving downward, she used one of her hands to gently kneading Shizune's breast, while she took the other's nipple into her mouth.

Stressing out over every little thing wasn't cool–and it wasn't healthy either. Shizune just needed to chill out from time to time, that's what Tsunade thought. Which was the reason why she'd planned–every now and then–to take her assistant out with her for a little fun. Sometimes it was drinking, other times it was indulging in her favorite pastime. Or, much to Shizune's pleasure, going to a secluded area in the village and signing paperwork.

And, a few times...they did this.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune began, running fingers through her long, blonde hair. She dipped her head downward, closing her eyes and gasped just slightly when Tsunade sucked in harder, flicking her tongue over her erect nipple. "Those papers–ah!" Her complaining was cut short when Tsunade squeezed her breast.

"Don't worry about it, Shizune." Wow, only an hour or two had passed, and Shizune was already becoming coherent enough to complain. Tsunade looked up into those black, lidded orbs of her's and grinned. "I'll get to them, don't worry." She assured, gently parting Shizune's white, smooth thighs with her hands.

"Haha, dear, you have some nice underwear." Tsunade snickered, playing with the small, red bow on Shizune's panties.

The aforementioned woman just blushed, "H-hey, they, I bought them...they were cheap and cute..." She tried to explain, fumbling over her words. Missing the contact of Tsunade's mouth, Shizune began touching her breasts, massaging them.

The blonde silently took note of that and, soon after, Shizune's waist was gripped, lifted up and her legs flung on either side of Tsunade's shoulder.

Slinging her arms over Shizune's legs, she brought her fingers to her crotch again, pressing her index into the fabric, teasing her outer lips through her panties. The corner of her mouth turned up when Shizune squirmed under her touch, her chest rising and lowering erratically.

Tsunade wanted nothing more but to pay attention to her own needs (especially after hearing those loud moans, gasps, 'Ah!'s and 'Oh!'s), but she restrained herself, focusing all of her attention on her assistant. She continued to tease Shizune's clit until she had it slowly engorge under her finger, and felt the wetness through her panties.

She brought her sight again to Shizune's face, and gazed at her. Much to her surprise, her eyes were fully open and clearer than they had been earlier.

"Shizune. Now what were you saying before?"

Closing her large, black orbs, Shizune tilted her head up and locked her legs behind Tsunade's back, lifting her waist a little, clearly trying to make it much easier for her. "Nothing important..."

"Just as I thought..." Tsunade moved her fingers to the band of Shizune's panties, slowly pulling them down. When she saw the patch of black hair, she looked up at her assistant expectantly. But Shizune's eyes were already closed...and her fingers had never stopped playing with her breasts.

Ah, mission accomplished.

* * *

Shizune was still laid out on the couch the next morning–even though she'd been awake for the past ten minutes–groaning just a little at the light pounding in her head. Removing her hand from her forehead, she sat up and readjusted her robe, wrapping her obi around her waist tightly.

After yawning and doing a little stretch, Shizune began smoothing down her hair as she tried to remember just why the heck she hadn't taken herself up to her room, instead of crashing on the couch. She'd gone out drinking with Lady Tsunade last night; pretty much everything after that was a little foggy. Though, she did remember bits and pieces.

No surprise there. It was _Lady Tsunade_ and that _little bar_ down the street.

Shizune cracked her back and then tilted her face forward, with eyes closed. Her body was still somewhat wiped, and her panties felt like they were soaked all the way through. She blew out a frustrated breath; ah of course, it wasn't like this hadn't happened before. But what the heck was up with this headache? It wasn't like she'd drank _that_ much sa–

"Oh crap!" She cried, looking around.

Where was Lady Tsunade? Shizune stumbled around the ground floor, calling for her over and over again. After searching every room (twice), she ran upstairs and collided into the door. With a small groan and a wince, she slowly pushed it open and slipped inside the office.

And there was Tsunade, fully dressed–and looking fully refreshed–leaning in her chair, staring out at the bright, blue sky.

"Shizune..." She plainly greeted, waving at her. "I see your as energetic as always."

"O-oh, Lady Tsunade!" The attendant bowed before walking briskly up to the desk. "I just wanted to know if you finished the–"

"–Paperwork?" She interrupted, before pointing to a whole stack at the corner of her desk. "Yes, Shizune, I just got done with them thirty minutes ago. If you see Kotetsu, tell them that they're all ready."

Shizune let out a relieved sigh and clapped her hands. "Way to go, Lady Tsunade! You did it before the deadline; well actually, _on_ the deadline, but that's good too!" Before turning away, she noticed the tired look in her eyes and smiled. "You didn't get any sleep did you, my lady?"

"So what if I didn't? At least the work's all done, right?" She yawned before burying her face in her arms. "Now go and stop bothering me, I want to get some shut eye."

"...You know," Shizune started, causing the older woman to groan in irritation. "Maybe if you finish your work _ahead_ of time, we could have some 'fun' without you getting me drunk, my lady."

At those words, Shizune just received a thumbs-up and a tired ass 'uh-huh'. There was some silence between the two, before Tsunade spoke up again:

"It's good to see you not stressing over me being tired."

And, with a smile on her face, Shizune leaned forward, tapped Tsunade on the head and gave her a small kiss when she looked up.

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade."

"Meh, no problem."

"Really..."

"Shut-up already."

And then her eyes grew big, and she snapped her fingers. "...Oh no! I haven't fed Tonton yet, and it's almost noon!"

Before Tsunade could say a thing, Shizune had already zoomed out of the office.

Retracting that earlier statement: ...Mission...Not Accomplished.


End file.
